Operation: J.O.H.N.N.I.F.I.C.A.T.I.O.N.
Operation: J.O.H.N.N.I.F.I.C.A.T.I.O.N. is another Godzilla101 fan-fiction film of Ed, Edd n Eddy. It is a prequel prior to Trins-Formers: Ed-venge of the Fallen as it showed how the children created the robots. Expanded Acronym Title: J'ohnny '''O'ddball 'H'ead 'N'ow 'N'egatively 'I'dentifies 'F'ull 'I'dentity 'C'auses 'A'voiding 'T'rouble 'I'n 'O'riginally 'N'egatrum '''Summary: Jonny is hypnotized into becoming another Ed and pulls up much more scams, angering Eddy and making him 0.2% more jealous. Plot The Eds are discussing a scam in the basement. Eddy wants to make it a perfect, evil genius plan! Eddy can hypnotize the farm animals at Rolf's farm to attack the children and steal their money for the Eds to buy the Ultimate WONDER-Demishita! Jawbreaker Z! 3000 Candyball, the most delicious flavor ever that has now been invented. The failure of the scam? Rolf and his farm animals are traveling to Japan to find Japanese food. So, Eddy throws away the Hypnotizing Wheel, and while it spins, Jonny looks directly at it. As that happens, Eddy says, "Man, we could really use another Ed to help out our scams" even though he meant it to be a pun phrase. Jonny is hypnotized into becoming the fourth Ed, and renames himself, John Ed-Norr (a spoof of the Terminator character, John Connor) and Ed, Edd, n Eddy are pretty much confused. Jonny starts to do scams on his own, and it's gone really crazy. First of all, Jonny forces the Eds to be in a movie and act like monkeys using Chimp World from "See No Ed" and starts making the movie at 5:47 A.M. so that the kids can see it directly after breakfast. Eddy complains it's really too early. *''Thirteen Monkeys'' (movie): Overview: A movie starring the Eds directed by Jonny really crazy. Cost: 1 dollar from each kid started by Jonny. Failure: The kids got angry there's no monkeys in the movie. Soon on, Jonny and the Eds are selling ice cream, with Eddy driving the Ice Cream Truck. The ice cream is really baseballs in a refrigerator at -27°C, painted with chocolate pudding and strawberry ice cream with waffle ice cream cones. *'The Eds' Ice Cream Headache': Overview: Ice cream cones (description above) sold -27°C from the Ice Cream Truck Cost: $2.50 an Ice Cream Cone Failure: The kids who put their tongues on the ice cream cones trying to lick it had their tongues stuck to it like permanent glue, and they had demanded back a refund and each punched Jonny on the forehead. After the ice cream failure, Jonny unleashes the greatest Whoaaaa-Mama!! scam ever: *'The Ed-Diego Zoo Wild Ednimal Park': Overview: A zoo/carnival with lots of activities. Cost: $100 dollars to go to the Zoo. The Entire Description: The Ed-sian (pun on Asian) Exhbit: Fake cement-made gorillas, tigers, panda bears, and Russian dancing-bear robots. The Edfrica Exhibit: Fake-cement and woodstick-made elephants, lions, giraffes, rhinos, zebras, a fake crocodile made out of a football and green paint The Wild Ednimal Park: Ed as the petting llama, the Skill Crane, and Whack-A-Double D videogame, also a gift shop with dirts and Thing-A-Ma-Jigs. Failure: The Kids got really angry at the prices and went away. The Climax Soon, Jonny gets really angry, and Eddy tells him, "Really baldy. We always fail every scam". Soon, Jonny suddenly disappears into a cloud of dust. The Eds search for him, and search, and search, then look, and then hunt, then search, and hunt, and search and search again. Suddenly, they find a computer lab factory with technology that has a TV satellite called Bad-TV. Then, they find Jonny who is determined to surround all the kids inside the Cul-de-Sac by threatening to drill down the Cul-De-Sac and use chainsaws to keep a small perimeter between the kids. Double D screams. Jonny's biggest scam is to enslave the kids inside the Cul-de-Sac and force them to work slave labor in order to gain enough Jawbreakers to eat for his entire lifetime, and not share with the Eds! Eddy, angry that Jonny going to steal his dreams and life, attacks him and uses back the hypnotizer in order to restore Jonny back to normal to make time for Double D to sabotage the computer lab and Ed to slingshot Jonny out the computer factory. The Eds then abandon the computer factory after destroying it by causing a computer virus explosion inside started by Double D using the "Self-Destruct" button on the keyboard and escape. Then, they find five dollars. They're about to get jawbreakers but the store is closed. So the Eds decide to save for $0.75 tomorrow for jawbreakers and hit some videogames at the Apple Creek Videogame Arcade, including Demishita! Jawbreaker Catch Z! 5.39 Ending However, we see a pair of glowing eyes before the Eds are happily playing Demishita! Jawbreaker Catch Z! 5.39. The glowing eyes belong to the eyes of a familiar wicked group, the evil children from Trins-formers: Ed-Venge of the Fallen who are ready to use the computer factory... Category:Fan-Fiction